


the end of me was you

by emothy



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fantasy Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: (WIP based on the Fantasy MV.)
N destroys the carefully cultivated life he and the other four immortals he resides with have when he falls in love with a human.
 
  ...Ravi, Ken, Hongbin and Hyuk won't allow such a thing to go unpunished.
 
  [This story will NOT contain non-con!]





	

-

**Prologue**

-

Ken doesn't even _need_ to sleep. His eyes shouldn't shut, his mind shouldn't dream. But it happens anyway. He dreams that one of them left, walked out the door between immortality and mortality _willingly_. To be with a _human_. 

It's too ridiculous to ever consider. He wakes up scorning his own mind for such a stupid imagining. As if anything like that would ever bother him if it did happen. It would never happen. 

He's drawn to the door anyway. It's closed as always, but Hyuk is sat before it on a chair, staring at it. His face changes when Ken appears, but Ken can't recall which emotions Hyuk has shifted from or to. It's been so long since any of them felt anything other than tedium in this place. 

"Why did he leave us?" Hyuk demands. And oh, oh wait, this hot indignance; this is anger, Ken remembers now. Ken is feeling it too, unfurling from his belly like a serpent readying to strike. Was it always contagious?

"I don't know," Ken replies honestly. His brain has been stupidly trying to analyse it while he lay sleeping and he still has no answer. Hyuk's face contorts again.

...That expression denotes grief. Perhaps Hyuk is closer to recalling emotions than the rest of them, he's been immortal for less time than they have. His mouth is downturned. He'd always seen their departed associate as something of a mentor. He must feel... Abandoned. 

(Ken feels _no such thing_.)

"We'll get him back," another voice says, joining them. It's low, but full of dark promise. It's Hongbin's voice. Ravi is there, too, placing a hand on Hyuk's shoulder and saying nothing. They all stare at the door as though they can will N to come back through it just by glaring hard enough. 

-


End file.
